A Very Weiss Thanksgiving
by TheVasilias
Summary: Thanksgiving is coming up, and no one has plans for the holiday. Weiss holds a Thanksgiving dinner, however, she invites RWBY and JNPR to it. Hilarity ensues. (Light fluff and ship teases)


**With Thanksgiving (US) coming tomorrow, I got inspired by the holiday to write, and also in part by ElfCollaborator's works (Weiss Reacts Vol. 1 + 2, namely). The aforementioned series is long running and has a lot of support, and I love it. Shoutout to ElfCollaborator, in case you didn't gather that. **

**I don't recall ever seeing a Thanksgiving-specific RWBY fanfic, so I decided to set the bar low.**

**However, enough of that, enjoy A Weiss Thanksgiving. (Light fluff and ship teases)**

**(Edit: Happy Thankgiving! I have changed the fan fiction slightly, but does not change a single thing about it. The few changes help explain a bit more and clear up ambiguity within. It bugged me reading it again. Enjoy A Very Weiss Thanksgiving, now on Thanksgiving!)**

**I don't own RWBY, otherwise, the food fight scene would have lasted the entire episode.**

Now, dear readers, I will have to explain why a certain person is no longer welcomed to Weiss' winter lodges, or cook around Weiss anymore.

It all began innocently enough, from Beacon to a cabin far north in Atlas.

Weiss was planning on having a Thanksgiving dinner with her family, however, business needed to be done. In short, Winter Schnee may make it to a dinner Weiss sets up, but it's unlikely. The rest of the Schnee family will be unable to attend, stuck in some corporate hotel for a business venture that all Schnees knew will not end favorably for the Schnee Dust Company. Having no one else to turn to, Weiss turned to the rest of Team RWBY. They accepted the invitation with open arms, none having plans of their own. Somehow, under Weiss' feet, JNPR also got invited to the winter lodge for dinner. JNPR will arrive later than RWBY, likely on the day of Thanksgiving, but they will be there nonetheless.

I will not bore you with the travel details and how each team went to Atlas, so I shall skip forward.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" Nora cheered. Teams RWBY and JNPR were reunited since their departure at Beacon. The conglomerative group was prepared for as close to home cooked meal as possible by Yang, Weiss, and Ruby to a small extent. JNPR entered the log cabin house, kicking off winter gear and boots and relaxing in the warmth of the fireplace near the entrance, and across from the kitchen. The cabin itself was very close to being called a mansion: many bedrooms (one for each person with several spare), a cellar, a wine cellar, among several family rooms, purposed and repurposed for whatever need it was to fit.

"Help, guys?" Yang asked. Yang had just finished a portion of the sides to go with the meal of turkey and stuffing. Weiss was focusing on most of the sides and a few desserts and fighting Ruby to stop her from eating the desserts before they even became finished. Blake was also in the kitchen, reading a book and guarding more desserts and whipped cream from the red-clad brunette.

"Coming!" Jaune called out. He left the fireplace, with Pyrrha desperately trying to warm up, and entered the kitchen.

"Jaune, carry these to the table. I'll have more for you in just a few minutes. Help yourself to drinks, guys!" Yang calls out again to the remainder of Team JNPR. Pyrrha looked around for this aforementioned drink and saw an assortment of drinks, from tea to hot cocoa, water to soda, each hot or cold respectively. Pyrrha grabbed two hot chocolates for herself and Jaune, carrying trays and trays of sides to the dining room table just to Pyrrha's right.

Ren would come next, getting hot tea for himself and water for Nora. She doesn't need any more sugar, so who would think it would be a good idea to give her more? He carried the respective drinks to his partner, mesmerized by the dancing flames and gray dust falling. Pyrrha followed Jaune to give him his hot cocoa, muttering a thank you before having to continue his work.

"Oh, Pyrrha, help?" Weiss called out, arm stretched out and hand holding a rabid Ruby away from the cookies and a few other desserts. Pyrrha needed no directions to understand the sight before herself, and, as quickly as she could, took the desserts from Ruby's sights. Pyrrha did not need to be in the room to see the massive pout Ruby showed to Weiss. Neither did Ren, or Nora, or Jaune. Pyrrha returned with a cookie for the youngest and squees pierced the ears of whomever would be in the cabin.

Now with Ruby's cookie desire somewhat slated, but saying many of her "thank you"-s faster than anyone can listen to, the rest of the food was on the table, except for one big bird and stuffing. "Turkey needs another two hours. So... What do we do until then?" Yang asked, as if she needed to.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Nora yelled, rushing outside and putting her winter gear back on. So, naturally, it was Team RWBY versus Team JNPR first, in the snow with bulky winter gear, throwing snow at each other. None of them knew the blizzard was coming in that quickly, but the two teams did have fun.

Trust me, you do not want to have been in that snowball fight. While most people try to throw... small balls of snow, only to tag their opponents, the snowball fight was anything but that. Semblance were used to the best of their ability to try and knock each other out with snow alone. These balls were not hand-sized. Rather, they were entire boulders and walls of snow. Eventually, rules were put into place and with JNPR winning that fight. Then it was random teams and one game of boys (plus Pyrrha for fairness) versus girls. The best part: not a single Grimm in sight.

Eventually, sustenance was required by the bodies of all, and the two hours did pass. The blizzard picked up quickly, forcing the attendees inside, whether they wanted to play in the snow more or not. They entered, Yang first to finish the turkey, and each talking idly until the turkey came to the table. Eyes lit up hungrily and desiring the food. The bird itself was golden brown, cooked to perfection, stuffed and seasoned and gravy to the side. The turkey was lifted down to the center of the table with each of it's attendees in pairs. The thanks they give is always to their team and partners, in multiple senses of the word:

Ruby and Weiss, one left wondering how this relationship even happened. Naturally, Weiss sat at the head of the table, whichever side that may be for a circle.

Blake and Yang, not necessarily caring how it happened. Blake was to the right of Ruby.

Jaune and Pyrrha, although not reflexive from the blond who is either oblivious to her advances or just can't take a hint. The pair sat across from Ruby and Weiss and Jaune was fiddling with his Scroll.

Ren and Nora, who are not "together-together" still, according to Nora. Nora, too, was fiddling with her Scroll.

"Well, guys" Weiss began. "This has been a great day for us all. I'm most especially thankful that all of you can be here." Weiss smiled, met with many smiles around the table. "I'm carving the turkey," Weiss concluded. No one offered to do it, but, instead, staring at the food with hungry eyes. Well, most were. Weiss picked up the carving knife, cutting the first slice and placing it on a plate. Deeming that was not enough for Ruby, who is controlling her urges for a dessert-dinner, Weiss sliced again. This time, Weiss blinked, and a loud explosion was heard.

The turkey literally blew up in Weiss' face, a mix of shock and horror. Yang tried her hardest to suppress her laugh, but lost it when Ruby picked up the pie and slammed it in Blake's face. Blake shared Weiss' current expression, and Nora and Jaune quickly brought up their Scrolls and took photos of the misfortunate Weiss and Blake.

Chaos ensued and Yang, mastermind of this little prank, is never allowed to enter Schnee lodges. "Totally worth it" Yang rationalized.

The worst part of it? All of JNPR was in on the prank as well. Many laughs and smiles were had by the dinner's attendees, bar Weiss. Blake laughed when learning it was her girlfriend's idea. Weiss was dumbfounded how Yang managed to do this, even with her supervision.

* * *

><p>Team JNPR had a lot of fun going to the cabin as well as the dinner itself. A week later, Jaune finally gathered the courage to speak to Weiss about the turkey incident, now all of them back at Beacon. Jaune had most of the pictures of the trip on his scroll, and to make up for laughing at Weiss' demise on behalf of Team JNPR, he showed Weiss their adventures:<p>

Leaving Beacon. There were several of these.

Arriving at Atlas. There were several of these as well. This was relatively uninteresting.

Nora freezing, having forgotten her winter jacket at Beacon, somehow.

Pyrrha's first time in snow.

Nora piggybacking on Ren for warmth, getting to a general goods store.

Jaune's tongue stuck to a frozen metal pole, with Pyrrha and Ren attempting to pry the poor boy off.

Nora face-planting in the snow. The story behind this was that Nora tripped over a twig.

An "accidental" kiss between Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune blushed a bit at this image. Light snow fall infront of a frozen wonderland of trees and village only added to the photo's tone.

Nora as "Queen of the Snow". No explanation needed.

Nora making several snow sloths, although they look suspiciously like a lazy snow angel.

Ren face-palming with Nora smiling like a madwoman. The incident not pictured was that she wrote her name in the snow, in yellow fluid.

Jaune stuck in a snowed-up hole, up to his shoulders, with him panicking. No one knew how he managed such a feat.

Somehow, Nora lifting a ton on snow above her head and it crashing down onto poor Ruby, only hours before the turkey incident.

Weiss' face and hair, covered in turkey giblets, meat, and stuffing. Weiss actually laughed at her image, the expression being too good to not take a picture of.

Blake, sharing a similar expression, with pie filling and whipped cream, with Ruby and Yang laughing madly. Weiss laughed further and louder.

"Jaune, you and your team made up for what has happened last week. All is forgiven." Weiss laughed further at the image of Blake, Jaune relieving a sigh of success. This was a gamble, and it worked - Weiss forgave JNPR's aiding in Yang's plot. Weiss continued laughing, taking Jaune phone and sending Blake's photo to her own.

**And that ****is the end of this little oneshot. Reviews are always welcomed, so please, don't hesitate leaving one. **

**Happy Holidays to you all!**


End file.
